


One More Night

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Daejae songfic oneshot, M version. Includes: Daejae and M drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.**

 

Daehyun slammed Youngjae into the wall harshly, ripping at whatever fabric his hands could reach, tearing fiercely. Youngjae replied back in kind, attacking the older's apparel with the same vigor, pulling apart buckles and popping off buttons, groaning when Daehyun started nipping down his jaw, leaving glaring red marks with his teeth on his way down.

  
**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

 

 

Daehyun growled as he kissed Youngjae harshly, roughly grabbing Youngjae's hips in a bruising grip, slamming in and out without reserve. Daehyun pounded at the younger's prostate without any hesitation, beating it to a bloody pulp, hitting it precisely every time he thrust. Youngjae thrust his hips back just as enthusiastically.

  
  
**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

 

Youngjae groaned when he got up from the warmth of his blankets, walking slowly down the stairs to his front door. He sighed tiredly and yanked the door open, wondering who the Hell would be bothering him this late at night and whoever they were he was gonna-

Youngjae moaned in surprise and stopped his leading to murderous thoughts when he felt a pair of warm, familiar lips crash against his own.

  
**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
  
Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".

 

"No.." Youngjae had both of his hands pushing Daehyun back by his shoulders. "Dae don't..."

"Don't what?" asked Daehyun, pulling the younger's uncovered lower half to his, burying himself into the younger in one quick, smooth thrust. "This?" the older panted, his breath washing over Youngjae's neck as he writhed underneath the other.

  
**Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**

 

"Jae..." Daehyun breathed against the younger's insistent lips. "Jae...stop..."

"Why?" Youngjae panted, peppering the older's neck, face, cheeks with wet, open mouthed kisses, his still clothed hips rutting back and forth with the other's.

  
**I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**

 

 

Youngjae, by now was firmly tucked into Daehyun, arms clasped around his neck as his legs were wrapped around his waist, moaning at each hard penetration. The animalistic grunts and groans from both of them filled their bedroom, the sound of slapping skin resounding.

  
  
**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love you)**

Daehyun grasped the back of Youngjae's thighs, pulling him closer and holding himself still, waiting for his jagi to adjust. Youngjae whined breathlessly into his boyfriend's mouth, begging wordlessly for him to move

  
**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

 

 

Daehyun shoved the younger into the wall in front of him, face first. Youngjae yelped in surprise and quickly put his hands out, just in time to keep him from face planting in the cement. He turned to glare at the older. What the hell?! Daehyun was so rude!! Honestly, Youngjae was just asking if one of their backup dancers if he needed water because he was blushing and then BAM! He's suddenly getting pulled out of the room by his boyfriend.

 

"Dae-" Youngjae started.

 

Daehyun grabbed the younger's hair and made his head face forward, his other hand going down and pushing down Youngjae's pants roughly, immediately moving to unbutton his own.

 

With hot lips quickly at his ear, licking, sucking, licking, Youngjae couldn't speak.

 

"Jae..." Daehyun said, his voice octaves lower. "Shut up."  
  
 **So I cross my heart and I hope to die**  
(Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)

 

Daehyun smiled a soft and satisfied smile and ran his hands slowly up and down Youngjae's back, caressing the smooth, unblemished skin, unlike his own, and pulled him closer as well, the both of them sighing in contentment.

  
  
**Yeah, baby, give me one more night**  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

 

Daehyun began to nip Youngjae's neck again as their hips moved erratically, nearing their climaxes. He trailed his lips back up to Youngjae's face, finding the younger watching him with half-lidded eyes, hands moving to Daehyun's neck to pull him in for a deep kiss, their hips still grinding together.

  
**Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.**  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 

 

Youngjae mewled into his boyfriend's mouth as Daehyun's cock just barely grazed against his prostate. He bucked his hips in an effort to get the older to go faster, "D-Daehyunnie...ah...go f-faster," stammered Youngjae, moving his hands to the other's to shoulders, holding him flush against him. "Can-ah-can b-barely f-feel you." He continued, clenching purposefully around him.

 

  
**So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)**

 

When he couldn't take it anymore, Daehyun forced Youngjae down onto the bed and hastily stripped him of his clothing, Youngjae doing the same to him.

  
**That I'll only stay with you one more night**  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

 

 

Daehyun's calloused hand worked its way down from Youngjae's lower back to harshly grasping his hip, to sneaking its way down to Youngjae's milky thighs and knees. Daehyun spread the other's legs wide, trailing his salivated fingers to the younger's puckered hole, both still partially clothed.

  
  
**So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)**  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

 

Youngjae whined at the feeling of emptiness and pulled himself back onto Daehyun's lap, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the other, like a ribbon securing a present tight, and rested his head on Daehyun's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the older's neck.

  
**~*~*~END~*~*~**   
**  
**   


**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic...  
> Hope you enjoyed!! xD


End file.
